Dream Come True
by vermilion12
Summary: Kougaiji finds someone who loves him. But will he be able to show her how much he loves her? Please RR.


Hello minna! Please read and tell me weather you like this or not. It would really mean a lot to me. Thanks! Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
***  
  
Walking down the dark corridors of Hotou castle was Kougaiji, walking beside the beautiful youkai with long purple hair, Yaone.  
  
"Kougaiji-sama, may I tell you something?"  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
Yaone stopped walking and slowly faced Kougaiji, the man whom she owed her life to. The only man to whom she would give up her life for. She just sighed and answered.  
  
"Kougaiji-sama, I've always wanted to tell you that I... I... That I love you." She said with her head hung low and looked away.  
  
Surprised by the young woman's words, he just smiled a little, walked towards her and answered.  
  
"Yaone, I have always loved you."  
  
Blushing furiously at hearing his words, she just smiled and placed her arms behind her back.  
  
"Really?"  
  
He just placed his hands on her shoulders and nodded. Yaone was overjoyed by this and flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm so glad."  
  
Kougaiji just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, and slowly ran his fingers through her long purple locks.  
  
"Yaone-chan!"  
  
Startled, they instantly let go of each other and blushed furiously. Lirin came running down the corridors, towards the two.  
  
"Yaone-chan! I'm hungry."  
  
Yaone just smiled and walked over to Lirin. She slowly turned around to face Kougaiji and said.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry if I can't accompany you right now Kougaiji-sama. I still have to prepare Lirin-sama's food." She just bowed and turned to leave, with Lirin by her side.  
  
Kougaiji sighed and walked away. After a few minutes of walking around the gloomy corridors of the castle, Dokugakuji came running down the corridors and towards Kougaiji. Panting heavily, he managed to speak.  
  
"So Kou, did... did you tell her... already?"  
  
Kougaiji blushed a little then answered. "Y-yeah. Well actually, she was the first to speak."  
  
"So what did she say?" He asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"She said she loves me."  
  
Dokugakuji just grinned wider and placed an arm around Kougaiji's shoulders. "So Kou, when are you planning to propose to her?"  
  
Blushing furiously at the thought of having a wife as beautiful as Yaone, cleared his throat and answered. "I don't know... yet."  
  
"Alright. Just let me know when you plan on proposing to her ok?"  
  
"Sure." Kougaiji answered. His eyes went wide when he saw his friend start to fade away.  
  
"Dokugakuji!" He called but it was too late, for he already disappeared. Confused at what just happened, he walked away and found Lirin running around the corridors, smiling.  
  
"Oniichan! Let's play!" She called but slowly faded away.  
  
"Lirin... What's going on here!?"  
  
"Kougaiji-sama..."  
  
Kougaiji slowly turned around to find Yaone smiling at him. She also started to fade away like Dokugakuji and Lirin. Kougaiji didn't want Yaone to fade away like them, so he quickly wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Yaone, I don't want you to leave."  
  
Yaone just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kougaiji lowered his head to kiss her. But the kiss never came, for she had already disappeared.  
  
"Yaone... Where are you?" He started to panic and look around. The castle was empty, for he saw no one around. Everyone was gone, even the servants his subordinates.  
  
"Yaone!"  
  
He sat up immediately. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and headed towards the bathroom to wash his face.  
  
"It was just a dream." He said to himself as he wiped his face with a small towel.  
  
The next morning, Kougaiji was walking down the corridors of Hotou castle with Yaone by his side.  
  
"Kougaiji-sama, may I tell you something?"  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
Yaone stopped walking and slowly faced Kougaiji. She just sighed and answered.  
  
"I've always wanted to tell you that I... I... That I love you." She said with her head hung low and looked away.  
  
Kougaiji's eyes grew wide. /It's happening. My dream, this happened in my dream. If this will turn out like my dream, then I'll do what I want without letting anyone disappear./ He just smiled and answered.  
  
"Yaone, I've always loved you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head to kiss her. She just blushed deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
No one faded away like in Kougaiji's dream. His dream was just a sign for him to tell Yaone that he loves her before it's too late.  
  
*** So... What did you think? Is it nice or plainly stupid? Please review. 


End file.
